


Воспоминание

by leoriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventures, F/M, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невероятные приключения Наташи Романовой и Джеймса Барнса в России, future!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминание

Из всех имеющихся в распоряжении агентов ЩИТа (официально расформированного, но на самом деле действующего гораздо успешней, чем раньше), двойных агентов в Красной комнате и КГБ, тройных агентов, сохранившихся со времен холодной войны и по пятницам шептавших «Хайль, Гидра!», Фьюри выбрал для миссии двух людей, которым возвращаться в бывший СССР определенно не стоило. Не стоило ни в коем разе. Время лагерей и расстрелов давно ушло, но Красная Комната никуда не исчезла, лишь сменила название и приватизировала пыточные как хозяйственные нежилые постройки. План эвакуации, как со смехом писала ей Лена Белова, они тоже повесили.  
Хотя приманку Фьюри придумал прекрасную. Ни чувство вины за слитые в сеть документы ЩИТа, ни упоминание ее темного прошлого, ни долг перед родиной не заставили бы Наташу согласиться на эту миссию, а тут оказалось достаточно одного сообщения в Viber с незнакомого номера. «Я вспомнил».  
На секунду ей показалось, что она снова была чуть живой после первой тренировки соплячкой, где Солдату понадобилось всего лишь четыре удара, чтобы ее уложить.  
А через десять минут ей позвонил Фьюри. Это была или телепатия, или ЩИТ показал средний палец Эдварду Сноудену и американским правозащитникам и все еще отслеживал чужую переписку. До изобретения смартфонов и вай-фая ее тоже отслеживали, но интернет почему-то внушил людям ложное чувство безопасности.  
– Ты готова? – Фьюри не тратил время на убеждения, а сразу переходил к сути. В результате ты оказывался в полном обмундировании с миротворческой миссией в Афганистане до того, как успевал ему возразить. – Джеймс подберет тебя по дороге и все объяснит.  
– Какого хрена?  
Разумеется, ей никто не ответил: телефон сообщил, что абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Номер, с которого звонили, разумеется, был скрытым.  
– Шпион хуев!  
Молодая мамочка с двумя орущими близнецами по-русски не понимала, но все равно посмотрела на Наташу неодобрительно. Она спряталась за купленную на улице газету и погрузилась в увлекательный мир войн, катастроф и падения фондовых рынков. Краем глаза Наташа следила за прохожими и дорогой. Кто знает, может, Фьюри расщедрится на такси.  
Солдат, черт, Джеймс стремительно пронесся мимо, а потом затормозил. Он был на мотоцикле, одет, как настоящий байкер – перчатки, шлем, черная кожаная куртка, из-под которой выглядывала толстовка с AC/DC, ему чертовски шел этот образ.  
– Догоняешь эпоху?  
Джеймс улыбнулся ей и ничего не ответил, только лихо, мальчишески улыбнулся:  
– Нат, запрыгивай!  
Ее чертовски бесило это сокращение, когда-то она объясняла ему, почему по-русски так не говорят, но сейчас от этого дурацкого «Нат» потеплело внутри. Оно помогло решиться. Наташа перекинула ногу через сидение мотоцикла, крепко сжала руки в замок у него на талии и подумала, что Фьюри прав, больше всего на свете после развала ЩИТа она мечтала свалить от всех к чертовой матери.

– Ты мог бы позвать меня на свидание, – Наташа сидела на гостиничной кровати, завернувшись в простыню. Время было к обедне, открытое окно оглушало колокольным звоном, туристический проспект на туалетном столике врал, что отсюда можно увидеть Кремль и советовал обязательно посетить Мавзолей. Их могли убить в любую минуту. – Или просто предложить заняться сексом.  
– И тебя бы заинтересовало?  
– Возможно.  
– Нет ничего ужасней, чем ностальгический секс с человеком, который едва тебя помнит, – сказал Джеймс. Его рука все еще лежала у нее на талии, только пять минут назад он обнимал ее гораздо уверенней. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты меня жалела.  
– Ты написал мне, что вспомнил.  
– Кое-что вспомнил.  
Наташа высвободилась и отодвинулась на другой край кровати. Не помнить одно, ничего страшного в этом нет, а вот врать о том, что вспомнил – как-то нечестно.  
– И кто тебя учил соблазнять девушек? Фьюри, Пирс?  
– Я вспомнил твои коленки.  
– Что? – Наташа удивленно вытаращила глаза.  
– Твои голые коленки, лес, солнце. Не знаю. Было жарко. Парад на Красной площади, я должен был там кого-то убить – помню, что целился, только не знаю в кого. Красную Комнату, у тебя не получался удар, и ты злилась. Помню холод, сталь, автомат. Мальчика с оловянным солдатиком. Ты сказала, что лучше не сокращать твое имя как «Нат». Самолет на радаре. Блины на Масленицу. Это как головоломка. Когда ты рядом, здесь, получается лучше.  
– Почему ты не сказал раньше? – она бы приехала, если б он попросил. Точно так же, как поехала за ним сейчас. – Я бы могла помочь.  
– Ты ни разу не подала вида, что вообще меня знаешь, – сказал Джеймс. Наташа собиралась возразить и осеклась – она действительно сидела и ждала, пока он ее вспомнит.  
– Тогда с чего ты решил, что я знаю?  
Может быть, она и не знала. Накатывающее после секса чувство близости развеялось, лицо Джеймса казалось теперь совсем незнакомым. Зачем она согласилась ехать в Россию?  
– Твоя стратегия боя, – помедлив, сказал Джеймс. – Я уже где-то это все видел. Видел насквозь все твои уловки. Как ты нападала, как уклонялась. Мог предугадать следующее движение, но это мешало, а не помогало тебя убить. Сначала я думал, что ты была моим старым заданием. Что ты выжила, когда должна была умереть. Или я промахнулся.  
– Я выжила, – сказала Наташа и положила руку на живот, прямо над шрамом. – Ты никогда не промахиваешься, только чтобы убить, надо стрелять в сердце.  
– Это я помню, – он взял ее руку в свою, пальцами левой погладил светлую полоску на животе. – Но я не помню, кого убил на параде. Была ли ты там или это случилось до того, как мы встретились? Я путаюсь в датах. Я не помню ни лиц, ни имен своих жертв. Тех, что были после Второй мировой.  
– Тони модернизировал тебе руку, но не рассказал про Википедию?  
– Я серьезно.  
– Знаешь, Джеймс, – Наташа повернула голову и поцеловала его. – Я тоже не помню всех, кого убила и рада этому. Судьбы мертвых не должны тревожить живых.

Задание было пустяковым – украсть кое-что у одних, продать вторым, подкинуть первым информацию, у кого же теперь их сокровища, подождать окончания бойни и заключить контракт с победителем. Потом снова обмануть, украсть, всех, кто мешает, убить, с помощью пары примочек замести следы. Обвинить в убийствах назначенную заказчиком жертву, подкупить судей, снова убить. Украсть и отправить доверенным людям Фьюри.  
Наташа делала это столько раз, что привычный рисунок успел ей наскучить.  
– Пригнись!  
Она откатилась за стойку. Комнату заволок сизый туман, запершило в горле. Кто-то бросил дымовую гранату.  
Респиратор она сняла с ближайшего ученого в желтом защитном комбинезоне. Он тоже спрятался за стойкой, разумное решение в разгар боя. Наташа надела его респиратор и очки, мир наконец сфокусировался, прямо в центре желтого комбинезона расплывалась красная клякса. Туман медленно начал развеиваться. Это можно было использовать как преимущество – у врагов были респираторы, однако не у всех.  
Или не всем они были нужны. Проклятые выблядки!  
На двенадцатом патроны кончились, пришлось снова приникнуть к земле, а затем отползти дальше, за ящики с реактивами. Боец Гидры решил составить ей компанию, только, как и его коллега-ученый, обратно уже не вышел.  
Наташа разочаровано пнула тело носком ботинка.  
Из-за угла вывернул еще один, рожа у него была такая, словно с младенчества родители купали его в кислоте, и почти сразу же свалился к ее ногам. А вот это как раз было хреново – раз даже этого пробрало.  
– Газ ядовитый! Отходим! – закричала Наташа и только тогда поняла, что респиратор глушит звуки. Скорее всего, Джеймс ее не слышал.  
Начиналась зачистка, пока был первый этап, но медлить не стоило. Наташе всего один раз доводилось застать начало второго: ожоги от кислоты заживали мучительно долго, если заживали вообще. С той стороны, где раньше был Джеймс, снова раздались выстрелы. Это ничего не значило. Может, кто-то просто завалил его и взял трофейную пушку. Нужно было уходить.  
Туман вернулся – теперь ядовито-зеленый, – накатывал волнами и оседал на всем, до чего успевал дотянуться, клочьями шипящей пены. Труба была где-то наверху. В зеленом облаке растворилось тело охранника на балконе, перила, потом с резким шипением рухнула сама платформа.  
Наташа больше не оглядывалась, бежала так быстро, как только могла.  
Если в плане компьютерной разведки Америка превосходила Союз, то химия… о, химикам Красной Комнаты определенно было чем гордиться. И лучше было держаться подальше от их творений.  
Джеймс обогнал ее на повороте, в руках у него был заветный чемоданчик. Хорошо, возвращаться было все равно уже некуда.  
– Зачем ты согласился именно на это задание? – сняв респиратор, спросила Наташа. Ей нужно было отвлечься от судорожных и бесполезных в данной ситуаций расчетов, как быстро кислота разъест фундамент.  
– Фьюри подарил мне два билета на самолет. Сказал, что ты не сможешь устоять перед родными березками.  
Наташа подавила смешок и не стала ничего отвечать.  
Хотя Фьюри ужасно (и не в первый раз) хотелось выбить второй глаз.

– А Фьюри не поскупился, нашел нам лучшие в N-ске апартаменты, – заметила Наташа, нарезая ножом рыбу. Кухня в хрущевке была совсем крошечной, с бледно-бежевым замызганным кафелем в цветочек, на подоконнике среди кактусов засыхала герань. В квартире пахло кислым и кошками.  
– Зато никто не додумается нас здесь искать.  
В чем-то он был прав. Украшенные вязанными шляпками темные бутылки из-под давно выпитого виски, старый японский магнитофон, столь же древний цветной телевизор, а особенно черно-белая фотография хорошенькой девушки в пилотке рядом с Николасом Фьюри явно свидетельствовали о том, что хозяйка шпионила на ЩИТ.  
– Если не сойдем с ума от скуки. Когда Хилл обещала тебе выслать досье на цель?  
– В пятницу. На прошлой неделе я водил тебя в зоопарк. Тебе не понравилось? Можем сходить в оперу.  
В пятницу N-ска или пятницу Хилл? После долгой разлуки Родина вызывала не ностальгию, скорее чувство тревоги. Наташа вглядывалась в лица на улице и боялась увидеть знакомое, заметить бредущую по пятам тень.  
Напротив входа в N-ский зоопарк стоял памятник Красному Динамо, на постаменте, болтая ногами, сидела девчушка лет пятнадцати и торговала сладостями. Наташа взяла яблоки в карамели, их вкус заполнился ей гораздо больше диких зверей или скульптур динозавров, так впечатливших Джеймса – кислая сладость, вязнущая на зубах.  
– Слишком рискованно. Сибирь не Москва, где много приезжих. Мы же не можем убивать каждого, кто запомнит твой акцент.  
– У меня нет акцента, – заявил Джеймс и поцеловал ее. – Не будь занудой, Нат, тебе тоже нужно немного расслабиться.  
– Враг всегда начеку, – сказала Наташа.  
Джеймс отобрал у нее нож, подхватил на руки и понес на диван.  
Раньше у них был секс без всяких прелюдий – сначала между тренировками, затем между миссии. Сумасшедшее желание, необходимость оставить метку, чтобы запомнил, вернулся, остался жив. А теперь Джеймс все время был здесь, и стал… наверное таким, каким был до войны.  
Пытался им притвориться – беззаботно смеялся, шутил, целовался. Словно не было Гидры, Красной Комнаты, Второй мировой, мир был огромен и полон чудес. Словно у него остались обе руки, все враги умерли, кровь ушла в землю, и на ее месте расцвели виноградники.  
Джеймс стянул с нее майку, расстегнул брюки и усадил на колени. Наташа укусила его за губу, потерлась лобком о низ живота. Джеймс двигался в ней так же, как целовал. Нежно и страстно. Поиграть в молодоженов было немного забавно. Только недолго.  
Наташа схватила его за плечи, приподнялась и сама села на его член. Зачем покорно следовать, когда можешь устанавливать правила? Металлическая рука холодом обожгла спину. Наташа задвигалась резче, чаще, трахая себя его членом, не давая ни секунды передышки.  
Да плевать, кем он был до войны. Что помнил ли, а что нет.  
Важен был только текущий момент. То, что ты видишь. То, что ты чувствуешь. То, что ты делаешь.  
Вот это чертовски ей нравилось.

– У меня нет акцента, – с акцентом сказал Джеймс. Наташа хмыкнула.  
– Скажи «цветок»?  
– ЦвЕток, – он так растягивал «е», что, казалось, нарочно хотел ее подразнить.  
– Сервант, – оглядев комнату, предложила Наташа.  
– Servant, – похоже, он просто не слышал себя со стороны.  
– Дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота.  
– Дезануксроб… – запнулся Джеймс. – И где мне может понадобиться это слово? Лукин генерал, не генетик.  
– Лукин вышел в отставку и преподает сейчас в академии внутренних войск, – задумчиво сказала Наташа. – Зачем он тебе?  
– Я его помню, – сказал Джеймс. – Единственный, кого я помню из всего аппарата КГБ. Мне нужно знать, почему именно он.  
– Иногда лучше не знать, – вполголоса пробормотала Наташа и добавила, уже громче: – Лучше расскажи, какую легенду прикрытия вы придумали со Стивом? Лукин живет в маленьком научном пригороде, мало ли кто пристанет по пути с расспросами.  
Джеймс приосанился, Наташа изо всех сил сделала серьезное лицо и приготовилась к представлению.  
– Мы фермеры. Уехали подальше от Старбаксов и Макдональдсов, чтобы возделывать земли наших предков! Твоя прапрабабка Авдотья Романова была крепостной крестьянкой, но барин дал ей вольную и увез с собой в Америку. Ты скучаешь по запаху свежей картошки, вспаханного поля, скошенного сена и дойке коров. А меня зовут Женя Лукин, я ищу своего двоюродного дедушку, который жил по соседству, пока его не раскулачили.  
– Раскулачивали уже после революции, – вздохнула Наташа, – да и в остальном. Лучше говорить буду я.

Квартира Лукина до боли напоминала ту, где они остановились. Ряды фотографий на стенах, кафель в цветочек, полосатые обои, незначительно отличалась лишь мебель и люстра – генерал предпочитал азиатским умельцам Чехословакию и ГДР.  
Наташа взяла с собой глушилку, чтобы помехами стереть запись на камере, но кроме древней ЭВМ и телевизора в квартире больше не было никаких приборов, даже стиральной машинки. Место консьержа у лифта пустовала. Наташа помнила этот дом, однажды она по заданию КГБ устраняла живущего на третьем этаже партийного болтуна. Тогда консьерж был.  
Уйдя в отставку, Лукин стал беспечным или же это была старость. Раньше он бы первым делом потянулся за пистолетом, не стал заходить вот так, как будто не видел, что дверь открывалась иначе, чем он закрывал ее утром.  
Расшнуровывал ботинки Лукин по-старчески медленно – пальца дрожали, и на секунду Наташа подумала, что Джеймс ошибся. Что бы старик не сделал ему раньше, не было смысла его убивать.  
– Приятно, что кто-то еще, – пробормотал Лукин, Наташа сменила позицию за секунду до того, как он чуть не прострелил ей плечо, – помнит меня.  
Джеймс выбил у него из рук пистолет, поймал в захват горло и потащил в зал, где заботливо усадил в кресло.  
– Рука совсем не болит, солдатик?  
– Будешь говорить, только когда он тебя спросит.  
– Что же так грубо, Наташенька? Не по-людски как-то. Мы же одно дело делали, страну вместе защищали…  
– Что за программу использовали для стирания памяти? – спросил Джеймс.  
– Хочешь все вспомнить, – Лукин неожиданно улыбнулся, – это хорошо. Я расскажу, мне не жалко, можешь убрать руку.  
Джеймс кивнул, но руку не убрал, и это было правильно. Лукин внушал еще большую тревогу, чем сладкоголосый ублюдок Пирс.  
– Почему Зимнего Солдата продали Гидре? Отдали американцам?  
– Да идиоты просто. Они и страну-то продолбали. Капитализм – воруй, все, что плохо лежит. Пирс выбрал удачное время: денег в НИИ не видели месяцами, проект Зимний Солдат требовал огромных вложений.  
– Врет, – со знанием дела сказала Наташа.  
Джеймс кивнул и сильнее сжал руку – лицо у Лукина пошло красными пятнами. И тогда Джеймс отпустил: именно поэтому он считался настоящим профессионалом, всегда умел выбирать момент, когда еще секунда и все, а так человек лишь сильнее начинал ценить жизнь.  
– Зимнего Солдата не продавали Гидре, – медленно на выдохе ответил Лукин. – Он всегда принадлежал ей. Разве Арним Зола ничему вас не научил?  
– Зола мертв.  
– Но гений его все еще с нами, – Наташе определенно не нравилось, как он улыбался. – Когда кто-то вломился на заброшенную американскую базу Гидры, все остальные тоже получили сигнал.  
– Значит ты с Гидрой? – уточнил Джеймс. – И всегда на них работал.  
– Моего отца убили сразу после войны, пришлось взять фамилию матери. Трудно сделать карьеру в армию, если по батюшке ты Александр Андреевич Власов.  
Джеймс смотрел на него с недоумением, Наташа помнила Власова. Помнила, кто он такой. Неудивительно, что на его сына легко вышла Гидра – куда отец, туда и сын.  
– Я допускаю, что ты сын предателя, – сказала Наташа, – и поэтому был любимчиком нашего друга Золы. Только я не верю, что Красная Комната могла это так оставить.  
– Я был молод, умен, хорошо стрелял. И достаточно сообразителен, чтобы никому не проговориться, как управлять Зимним Солдатом. Зола открыл мне механизм, все растворы, яды и тайны, которые использовал. Если бы они устранили меня, то Солдат стал бы беспомощен и бесполезен, как мумия в Мавзолее. Партии нужны были результаты, мертвые капиталисты, нельзя побеждать одной идеологией.  
– Поэтому я тебя помню, – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Джеймс. – Но твои трюки перестали работать, иначе бы ты давно попытался освободиться.  
– Ты не хочешь ничего вспоминать, солдат, – вдруг сказал Лукин. – Ты проделал весь этот путь, чтобы убедиться, что больше никто не сможет тебя заставить. Что твои секреты умрут вместе со мной. Не переживай. Я даю слово, что не предам тебя.  
– Слово предателя ничего не стоит, – сказала Наташа и достала нож. – Убьем его?  
– Нет, – Баки остановил ее руку. – Хватит убивать.  
Лукин засмеялся – по-старчески тонко, немного визгливо; Наташу передернуло, – а потом вдруг запел. Начал напевать про себя какую-то песенку. Похоже, разум окончательно покинул дряхлое тело или…  
– Несчастия об вас воспоминание, – это был красивый старинный романс, Пушкин или Жуковский, Наташа не помнила, – но более несчастье вас забыть…  
Зимний Солдат двигался молниеносно: секунда, и они с генералом, сукиным сыном Лукиным поменялись местами. Стало трудно дышать; пальцы разжались, и Наташа выронила нож.  
Это было нечестно, что все кончится вот так. По-глупому. Хотелось просто…  
Дышать. Вдох сейчас был бы благословенней поцелуя. Лукин говорил что-то, но слова доносились через слой ваты.  
– … лазейку. Может, я и старый маразматик, но это не значит… Арним Зола, Александр Пирс никто не понимал, насколько… Мы могли бы править миром, изменить порядок, солдат, и сейчас…  
Что же планировал генерал Лукин на «сейчас», каким врагам мечтал отомстить, Наташа уже не узнала. Отключилась.  
Когда пришла в себя, то сидела, прислонившись спиной к стенке.  
Лукин лежал рядом – привалился к серванту, прямо как ученый на складе. В сердце у него торчал тот самый, выроненный Наташей нож.  
– Вот и все, Нат, – сказал Джеймс и подал ей руку, помогая подняться на ноги, – больше нечего вспоминать.


End file.
